Awakening
by le.clarius
Summary: Panggilan itu selalu memenuhi mimpinya. Ya, ia ingin menjawabnya. Ia ingin bangun dan kembali berlari di atas hijaunya rumput. Oneshot. Akakei. RnR please.


**AWAKENING**

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Warning: OOC. Sho-ai. Lebay-ness. Bleh.

. . .

Langit malam. Kelam dan gelap—tak ada bintang malam itu. Angin badai menyampaikan pesan dingin padanya. Mata merah menatap kosong ke langit itu. Semua terasa dingin—kesepian dan ketakutannya.

Bukan. Bukan pertandingan American Football seminggu lagi yang ia takutkan.

Adalah seorang kenalan. Di mulut Akaba terkembang sebuah senyum kecil yang pahit. Kenalan itu—tentu bukan kenalan biasa—terbaring lemah di ranjang salah satu kamar dalam satu-satunya rumah sakit di Deimon. Ia menghela nafas. _Kapan ia akan terbangun?_ Akaba bertanya entah pada siapa.

Ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Akaba meraih gitar yang bersandar di dekat jendela dan bersandar di dekat jendela yang masih terbuka. Tangannya mulai memetik nada-nada sendu, namun penuh harapan. Ia akan mengirimkannya pada orang itu—agar dia terbangun.

. . .

_Bangun._

_Semua mengharapkanmu untuk bangun._

_Karena kami membutuhkanmu._

Panggilan itu seperti menjadi hantu dalam mimpinya. Dan ia sungguh ingin menjawab panggilan itu. Ia ingin kembali dari kegelapan yang terus melarutkan dirinya. Ia ingin berhenti memikirkan soal kesembuhannya. Ia ingin kembali berharap, bermimpi, dan menghirup udara di atas lapangan hijau. Ia ingin kembali menantang dan berlari sebebas angin. Ia ingin bangun!

Bayangan itu—perasaan yang sama selalu menghantuinya. Saat ia berhasil melakukan tackle. Saat tangannya menyentuh bola lonjong dan membawanya berlari melintasi lapangan. "Touchdown!" ingin ia teriakkan keras bersama teman-temannya.

_Bangun._

_Kau harus bangun._

_Jangan membuat kami khawatir._

Kedua matanya mulai mengerjap. Perlahan ia bisa merasakannya—kegelapan itu memudar. Kedua mata berwarna biru mulai tampak seiring kelopak yang mulai membuka. Dan cahaya pertama yang ia lihat bukanlah cercahan lemah dari bintang di langit malam, melainkan sebuah bola lampu buatan manusia.

Tetapi itu meyakinkan dirinya kalau manusia selalu bisa berusaha dan mewujudkan mimpinya.

"Kakei-san, kau bangun?"

Suara seorang wanita yang ia kenali sebagai perawatnya menyapanya. Kakei menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat wanita muda itu tersenyum senang. Ia hanya diam—merasakan tubuhnya masih lemah dan menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu dengan senyuman lemah.

_Ya, akhirnya aku bisa bangun._

_Aku akan kembali._

. . .

"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya Kakei bangun!" seru Mizumachi bersemangat.

"Ya, aku sudah dengar kabar smart itu," balas Koutarou.

Mereka sedang di tengah latihan bersama. Akaba menguping pembicaraan itu, merasakan hatinya hangat oleh kebahagiaan. Akhirnya dia bangun. Dan Akaba tak sabar untuk bisa segera melihatnya.

"Kau mau ikut menjenguknya, Akaba?" tawar Mizumachi.

"Baiklah," jawabnya singkat.

Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk bisa melihat Kakei. Malam-malam dingin yang ia lewatkan dengan memetik gitar sambil memikirkan pemuda tinggi besar itu sepertinya tak akan sia-sia—meski ia tahu ia hanya akan bisa memandangnya. Akaba tersenyum kecil memikirkan hal itu.

"Kakei, kami masuk, ya?" salam Mizumachi.

Pintu terbuka. Dan di sana terbaring dengan posisi setengah duduk—Shun Kakei. Nafas Akaba tercekat. Tubuh Kakei semakin lama semakin kering. Penyakitnya benar-benar tak membantu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kakei?" tanya Mizumachi, selalu bersemangat.

"Sudah lebih baik," jawab Kakei.

Mereka bercengkrama, berbicara bak sebuah keluarga besar yang sudah menanti lama pertemuan seperti ini. Tetapi Akaba tak berani mendekat. Ia hanya berdiri, bersandar di kusen pintu masuk kamar itu dan memperhatikan bagaimana wajahnya berubah cerah meski senyumnya masih lemah. Ia berusaha mengingat sebanyak-banyaknya suara yang selalu ia rindukan itu dan bayangan mata biru dalam yang perlahan cahaya hidupnya kembali. Ia akan selalu mengingatnya baik-baik.

Ia tahu ia seorang pengecut. Perasaan ini—lebih baik ia menyimpannya. Mustahil ia bisa mengatakan pada Kakei kalau keadaannya seperti ini. Lagipula Kakei tak mungkin punya perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan pertandingan kalian?" tanya Kakei.

"Sebenarnya kita masuk ke semifinal tapi kalah dari Shinryuuji. Dan tiga hari lagi pertandingan kita," jelas Mizumachi.

"Aku akan ikut pertandingan itu," ujar Kakei. Suaranya lemah namun yakin.

Mata merah segera membesar dan mencari wajahnya. Kakei terlihat bersungguh-sungguh rupanya.

"Tapi Kakei-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Mizumachi," potong Kakei. "Ini mungkin satu-satunya kesempatanku bertanding bersama Poseidon musim ini."

"Kau benar-benar tidak smart, Kakei!" seru Koutaro. "Seharusnya kau memikirkan tubuhmu!"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Akaba?" tanya Kakei.

Akaba terperanjat sejenak, namun berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi di wajahnya. Ia tahu resikonya besar—dengan tubuhnya yang masih lemah seperti itu. Ia tahu hal yang lebih buruk bisa terjadi pada pemuda tinggi itu. Namun…

"Lakukanlah sesuai melodi hatimu," jawab Akaba.

Ia bisa melihat Kakei tersenyum padanya. Akaba tak tahu apa itu bagus atau tidak—tetapi itu cukup baginya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya hampir berhenti melihat senyum lembut yang ditujukan padanya.

"Akaba, kau benar-benar tidak smart!" seru Koutaro.

Rekan satu timnya itu terus menendangnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia tahu ia bodoh. Di satu sisi ia benar-benar tak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kakei. Ia seharusnya melindunginya dari kemungkinan terburuk—namun malah mendorongnya ke dalam lubang beresiko besar. Karena sisi egoisnya menginginkan untuk bisa melihatnya sekali lagi—saat Kakei berdiri gagah di lapangan dan menjatuhkan lawan, menggagalkan mereka dari mencetak touchdown. Itulah bayangan dari seorang Kakei yang bisa membuat jantung Akaba berdegup kencang.

Ia tahu ia sangat bodoh dan pengecut.

Pikiran itu terus membayangi dirinya selama tiga hari. Akaba benar-benar takut, namun juga berharap. Ia ingin melihatnya bertarung sekali lagi, namun tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Duduk di bangku penonton, mata merah tak sekalipun lepas dari bayangan linebacker tinggi berseragam biru Poseidon. Ia selalu memperhatikan sepanjang pertandingan—saat Kakei melakukan charge untuk tackle, saat ia menjatuhkan running back lawan, dan saat ia berlari menyeberangi lapangan. Nafasnya tercekat saat Kakei terjatuh. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, berharap pertandingan segera berakhir. Karena ia tahu benar—di balik performanya yang bisa dibilang bagus di lapangan, adalah tubuh lemah yang bisa jatuh sewaktu-waktu.

Mendung mulai menggantung di atas lapangan. Angin segera menyambut komando itu dan bertiup keras melewati lapangan hijau itu. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai hujan deras membasahi semua tubuh di atas lapangan. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Kakei yang terhuyung-huyung, namun berusaha keras bertahan dan berusaha menegakkan dirinya di atas lapangan.

"Hentikan!" Itulah yang ingin ia teriakkan. Agar Kakei berhenti memaksakan dirinya. Namun egonya masih menahannya dari berteriak. Karena ia masih ingin melihat tubuh tinggi itu berjuang dan mengalahkan lawan di atas hijau rumput.

Peluit panjang ditiup—pertandingan itu berakhir. Suporter Poseidon bersorak senang mengetahui tim mereka berhasil memboyong tempat ketiga. Di tengah euforia itu, Akaba melihatnya tertawa senang bersama anggota Poseidon yang lain. Ia menghembus nafas lega.

Namun tidak berlangsung lama.

Saat tubuh tinggi itu tiba-tiba terjatuh, tanpa berpikir Akaba sudah meloncat dari tribun penonton dan menghampiri Kakei. Teman satu timnya bersahutan khawatir. Dengan cepat Kakei segera dibawa kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia sudah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri—Kakei benar-benar berjuang keras di pertandingan tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?" tanya Kobanzame—kapten tim mereka yang bertanggung jawab.

"Maaf. Tetapi kesempatan untuknya bisa bertahan sangat kecil."

Akaba terhenyak mendengar kata-kata itu.

. . .

_Ya, itulah semua yang kuinginkan_

_Bangun untuk berlari dan berharap_

_Untuk menang bersama kalian_

_Selama jantungku masih berdetak…_

_Karena aku ingin meninggalkan sesuatu yang berarti_

((owari))

Awakening: Lagu yang menginspirasi fic ini. Sung by Switchfoot.

Rambling

Ahahaha. Satu lagi barang aneh dari saya, gara-gara depresi jadi nulis yang seperti ini juga.

? : ABC-nya kapan update?

gK: Eeh? Ngapain kamu? Kok bisa di sini?

? : Gak penting. Yang penting update-nya ABC mana?

gK: update ABC? Itu… itu… itu… Kabur! *ngacir entah ke mana*

? : Dasar author gak bertanggung jawab! *ngejar author*

Review, onegai?

-gK


End file.
